s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Unique Weapon
Unique Weapons (commonly referred as Force Packs) are weapons that have a special look as well as a special unique force pack that adds special stats to the weapon it self. Special Force Packs add the same stats, regardless of weapon. This section will talk about all the unique weapons. Information on Unique Weapons Almost all unique weapons can only be found in Capsules. Only 2 can be found in the coupon shop. Each of these weapons come with a Special Force Pack. The Special Force Pack adds the following stats: *Attack +7 *Movement Speed +3% *HP +5 *SP +5 *+1 Sentry Magazine (This is exclusive to the Sentry Gun/Nell Force Packs) These weapons are considered special, and considerably hard to obtain, and are based on existing weapons. Their base power is equal to the basic stat of normal weapons without an additional effect (such as +5 attack). Unique Weapons can be obtained through the Random Shop, however they lack Force Packs and is considered merely a weapon skin than a Unique Weapon. They also have a chance to be a Day-based item rather than being a permanent. Obtaining the weapons Obtaining these weapons can be quite difficult. When buying capsules, there are two types to consider. G's Capsules require AP, but there is no limititaion on buying them. I's Capsules have a lmitation on them to prevent overbuying, which can lead to being broke. There is also a level limit placed to prevent people being underleveled to obtain them. Then you have to consider the odds. There are a possible 12 Combinations of Unique Weapon/Event Coupon, Weapon/eSper Chip, and PEN. However, you must also condsider rarity of items, as well as the perm themselves. Only two Unique Weapons are available outside of Capsules. Both are close ranged weapons ment for melee combat. The are Crow Counter Sword and Taser Sword. Both require 250 Event Coupons. Opening a capsule will almost, always get you two coupons. A total of 250 capsules (Considering you do not pull the Unique Weapon) are needed in order to purchase both. List of Unique Weapons The following is a list of Unique Weapons that are based on actual weapons, as well as a description of each weapon. *'Dragonade/Dragon Cannon': This is a Cannonade-based weapon. It is predominantly blue with splashes of Auqa blue and grey. It is shaped like a dragon's head, featuring red eyes and 2 horn-like protrusion coming from the back of the cannon. 4 Horns can be found on the dragon head. Like the original cannon, it can be charged and fired, as well as being used as a sniping weapon. *'AYA! Rifle/Syringe/Medi-Rifle': This is a Semi-Rifle-based weapon. It is predominantly white with a blue tube. on the back has a handle for pulling the plunger, however this is merely for design purposes. the bottom of this "wacky" rifle shows that the rifle was actually built with the tube itself, as the bottom is the orginal handle, as well as the lower shaft. Like original, you can zoom in close to snipe people from a distance. *'Shark Machine Guns/Sharkerine Guns': This is a Submachine Gun-based Weapon. Despite the name, it rather resembles a metallic dragon head, if not a metallic hydra head. It is predominantly white with red strips for a sense design. If idle, the gun can be seen to animate on its own, moving the various parts near the end of the gun (or the barrel, to be more precise). When fired the gun can be seen opening and closing as bullets comes out of its "mouth." Like the Original, you can use this for basic gun combat, providing a generous sniping range. *'DHa-41/Fishy Machine Guns/Fisheen Guns': This is a Submachine Gun-based Weapon. It is predominantly grey with a blue stripe along the fish's upper half. These machine guns seems to be based on the Tuna Fish. The guns seems to flail around everywhere, from firing to running around, like a fish out of water. Similar to the gun it was based on, it provides basic ranged combat, as well as moderate sniping. *'Crow Counter Sword/Crow Claw/Raven Claw': This is a Counter Sword-based weapon. It is predominantly black with accents of gray as well as a dark turquoise-like color. It is based on a crow's claw (sometimes mistaken for ravens). Layers of spikes cover the knuckle itself. The dark turquoise circles can be seen on the side. The hand of the knuckle itself is a crow's claw. The sword is also black and hook-shaped. When attacking with the strong attack (Hold left click), the blast emmited is red, in the shape of the knuckle. Feathers can be seen as the strong attack is executed. It offers the same play style as the original, only with added bonuses from the force pack. It is one of two weapons available out side of capsules. *'Taser sword/Taser Blade/Plasma Taser': This is a Plasma Sword-based Weapon. It is predominantly aqua /electric blue with a transparent center. The end is cut in to resemble a taser. Electricity is emmited from the end of the sword. The word "ghost" can been seen, as well as symbols. It is used in the same fashion as the original sword, only looking more flashy. *'Metal Storm/Dragon HMG/Metal HMG': This is a Heavy Machine Gun-based weapon. It is predominantly gray with gold highlights. It is shaped like a dragon head. On the top of the back part, a Chinese(Fire Dragon ??) symbol appears. The bottom part of the back is navy blue, witha gray box for the ammo cartridge. It is used in the same style of the original, boasting high attack like it normally would. *'Diamond Air Gun/Crystal Air Gun': This is a Air Gun-based weapon. *'Fumbi Sentry Nell/Fumbi Nelly/Nellbi': This is a Sentry Nell-based weapon. *'Alice Shock/AS': This is a Mind Shock-based weapon. *'Laser Cat/Laser Cat Rifle/Smash Cat/Lazor Catz': This is a Smash Rifle-based weapon. *'Bloody Spy Dagger/Bloody Dagger/ Blood Spy': This is a Spy Dagger-based weapon. *'Honey Bee Sentry Gun/Honey Bee Sentry/Bee Gunner': This is a Sentry Gun-based weapon. *'Heart of Princess/Sailor Moon Staff(as some people mention)': This is a Mind Energy-based weapon. *'Toy Gun': This is a Handgun-based weapon. *'Dracula Rifle/Dracula's Rifle/Dracula Guitar': This is a Gauss Rifle-based weapon. *'Classic Burst Shotgun/Retro Shotgun/Trumpet Gun': This is a Burst Shotgun-based weapon. *'Signal Rail Gun/Satillite Rail Gun/Space or Satillite Laser': This is a Rail Gun-based weapon. *'Puppy Revolver/Pupper/Pup Rev': This is a Revolver-based weapon. *'Silver Hunter Homing Rifle/Hunter Rifle': This is a Homing Rifle-Based Weapon. *'Darkness Twin Blade/Darkness TB: '''This is a Twin Blade-Based Weapon. *'Shooting Star:' This is a Spark Rifle-based weapon. *'Gate Breaker': This is unique weapon variant of the Breaker and Lilith's main weapon. *'Guillotine': This is unique weapon variant of the Counter Sword. *'Shadow Turret': This is unique weapon variant of the Turret. *'Piranha Assault Rifle:' This is unique weapon variant of the Assault Rifle. *'DJ Rescue Gun''': This is unique weapon variant of the Rescue Gun. Category:Weapons